A heat pump is to absorb heat from the surrounding environment, and transfer the heat to an object to be heated. A chemical heat pump refers to a heat pump that utilizes a chemical phenomenon, and also refers to a heat pump that utilizes a thermo-chemical reaction. The chemical heat pump may be categorized into three types: thermal storage type, heating type, and temperature-boost type. The temperature-boost heat pump improves the quality of the low-quality waste heat, such that the low-quality waste heat between 80° C. and 120° C. is converted into the high-to-medium-quality effective waste heat with a temperature of over 200° C.
At present, a conventional temperature-boost chemical heat pump system generally employs a distillation column to separate the product resulted from a chemical heat absorption reaction from a remainder. However, the separation effect is poor, and energy consumptions of the reboiler at the bottom of the distillation column and the condenser at the top of the distillation column are higher, which accounts for 45% to 65% of the total energy consumption of the temperature-boost chemical heat pump system. Therefore, the temperature-boost chemical heat pump system has a low heat efficiency, which is generally lower than 16%. The chemical reaction in the temperature-boost chemical heat pump system is a reversible reaction. In a heat absorption reactor, since the product resulted from the reaction is not timely separated from the reactant, the conversion rate is low, which is generally 5% to 42%. The non-effective power consumption and heat consumption are relatively higher, which further hinders improvement of the heat efficiency of the temperature-boost chemical heat pump system.